


Comin' In Hot!

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:On hiatus.Pairing(s):Werewolf!Kano x Werewolf!Johnny CageRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as Johnny CageSummary:Johnny's first heat is hitting hard and he just so happens to run into an Alpha eager to help him out.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Kano
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Comin' In Hot!

Johnny groans, managing to open his eyes to blearily scan his surroundings. He's moving-- Well, being carried. His skin crawls with heat, especially with this thug's hands all over his back and shoulders. With a quick rundown, he successfully discovers that he, thankfully, still has all six of his limbs. Unfortunately, his wrists and ankles are bound with thick rope and, wow, that is seriously chafing at his wrists. He tries to struggle only for the thug carrying him to bark something at him that's way too loud for his already aching head. Johnny, unable to move, just vaguely stares at the ceiling as it creeps past, eventually passing under a doorway. The thug drops him to the floor and the actor struggles to get a look at his captor but he's hidden behind a large, worn desk.  
"Found him wandering around." The thug announces before taking his leave. Taking in the scent, Johnny knows he's landed himself in trouble and he's really not in the mood to fight.

Kano knows who’s being brought to him before he’s even passed the threshold of his office. He could smell the cloying saccharine scent of an omega in heat all the way down the hall. He fiddles idly with one of his knives, balancing it on his fingers. Seems like the actor had gotten himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. The alpha’s body is responding to the pheromones that ooze from the actor’s pores, cock twitching as Johnny’s body screams with unspoken pleas of ‘fuck me, claim me, own me’. The omega seems to be completely unaware of his… biological predicament… and Kano licks his lips. The Black Dragon leader rises to his feet, making his way from around his desk to stare down at the smaller werewolf in front of him. “’Ello sweetheart. Looks like someone’s been a bad dog, eh?” The larger wolf tilts his head, driving his knife into the surface of his desk as he regards the actor’s struggling form.

Johnny rolls his eyes as he regards Kano's large, intimidating (and terribly attractive) form from his spot on the floor. Like, seriously, he's not always been this attractive, has he?  
"Great. Just what I needed." He mumbles under his breath as heat prickles under his skin. Kano stabs his Bowie knife into the desk as he looks down at Johnny's writhing body. The actor swallows thickly, refusing to look up as his eyes keep wandering where they really shouldn't.

The Australian barks out a laugh, tail sweeping behind him at the same time his ears flick forwards, catching the brunet’s snarky coment. “Can’t complain if you got yourself into this mess, Cage.” He muses, gaze dark as he rakes his eyes over the omega’s form. A light sheen of sweat covers his body, bringing out the warmth of his skin. He smells like expensive cologne mixed with the inviting sweet smell of chocolate and nutmeg. The scent alone has Kano’s cock hardening in his pants, instincts flaring. It’s a wonder that the actor hasn’t noticed his body going into heat, either he’s just that much of a clutz, or the Summer heat of Outworld is enough to mask the symptoms.

At the low, predatory sound of Kano's voice, Johnny has to supress a shudder. He manages to twist himself onto his back, trying to wriggle so his back rests against the desk. He drags his gaze up Kano's body, corded with thick muscle. Johnny's chest heaves deeply. Outworld summer sure is warm, it's a wonder the larger wolf can even breathe in here.  
"I'm not...complaining. I just... Holy shit, how do you work in here?" Johnny strains to escape his bonds but they hold strong. Under Kano's gaze, his body feels even warmer, like he's been put under a spotlight. Though he should be used to that feeling, the stare that the Black Dragon has on him is making him feel...odd.

“Why don’t’cha start by wearing less, you bloody peacock?” The larger wolf watches with amusement as the actor wriggles like a worm at the end of a hook, desperately trying to prop himself up against the large wooden desk. The bright colours of his clothes really do make him look like some kind of tropical bird and he stands out like a rainbow target compared to the tactical half-dressed Australian. That isn’t to say he doesn’t look good, just that his fashion sense is terribly ostentatious, and Kano can’t wait to rip that stupid neon bright jacket off of him. The larger wolf tries to keep his fur short and close cut for a reason, and when you’ve worked in Outworld as long as he has, you start to get used to it.

"Sorry for not remembering how hot it is here." Johnny bites back. In fairness, coming to Outworld was more of a spur-of-the-moment decision after he'd started with this weird fever. No-one in Earthrealm had even experienced the same kind of symptoms so he figured maybe he picked something up here, when he came for the tournament. He was on his way over to Kitana's palace in hopes that some of her folks might have a solution but, on the way, he got pulled into this hellhole. Landing him in Kano's office, sticky with sweat and hot as Hell. "Just...lemme go, yeah? I'm not here to start a fight, for once." Johnny looks positively pitiful in this state, at Kano's feet. Dark eyes flick up from the floor, noticing the twitch at the Black Dragon's crotch. "Are you -- *fuck...* -- getting off to this?"

“Sorry, sweetheart, no can do,” Kano sneers, not afraid of staring unabashedly at the smaller wolf. “I’m sure Sonya is willin’ to pay quite the pretty penny for you.” What does he have to be worried about? After all, in the position he’s in right now, what’s he gonna do? Whimper and give him puppy-dog eyes? At the actor’s question, Kano raises a brow, eye narrowing slightly. “Have you smelled yourself recently, dollface? It’s a natural reaction, Cage, or did no one ever tell you that an alpha’s rut is triggered by an omega’s heat?” The brunet can’t possibly be that naïve, right? He’s Hollywood royalty! He’s had to have gone into heat before at some point—hell, he (well, his older self) has a kid for fuck’s sake.

Half the words coming out of Kano's mouth barely register in Johnny's head, which feels like it's stuffed with cotton wool.  
"I...barely got any of that." He admits. Having an Alpha this close makes his body thrum with need and Johnny arches his back to try and get out of his bonds again. The way the larger wolf's cock twitches in his tight combat pants has the Omega nearly drooling. Kano smells of pine bark, steel and something warm and savoury. "Can you at least untie me...? I don't think I'm even gonna make it very far if you do..." He breathes, sweat beading on his brow as he fails to notice the blood rushing between his legs.

Kano crosses his arms, looking unimpressed as Johnny squirms once more in his bonds, skin flushed light pink as he eyes the Australian’s crotch. “Now why would I do that?” He asks, stepping forwards and placing a foot on either side of the actor’s bound legs, hovering over him. “As much as I enjoy a good chase,” He leans forward, lowering his head to better meet the brunet’s gaze. “I have you right where I want you... and you’re not goin’ anywhere anytime soon, pretty boy.” This close, the scent of horny, unmated omega is even stronger, and Kano’s gaze sharpens, mouth watering. He’s sure he’s letting off the same amount of pheromones, scent rich and pervading from the way the actor’s pupil’s dilate and his ears flatten submissively against his skull, doing his best to look non-threatening, not that he was in any way threatening to begin with.

Johnny swallows thickly as the Black Dragon draws in close. His scent is so strong and alluring, only serving to draw the younger wolf in further. Instinctively, he rests his head against the front panel of the desk, exposing the pale column of his throat as well as the overactive, sensitive points of his scent glands. A small sound escapes his throat as he tries to let his thighs fall apart but he ends up just fighting with the rope again, eventually just sitting there, looking frankly too good for one of his kind, breathing heavy as he tries not to look into Kano's eye. Johnny swallows again, adam's apple bobbing as he desperately tries to gulp down air.  
"I guess...it isn't so bad; sat here, on the floor, uncomfortably tied up..." With the big, bad wolf stood over him. His quip comes off as less convincing as his voice sounds strained and rather nervous.

It's rather cute the way the actor tries to present himself in the only way he can at the moment. The brunet tilts his head back, exposing the entire line of his throat, throat working as his doe brown eyes lower, avoiding the Australian’s gaze. Kano doesn’t miss how his thighs twitch, the coarse rope preventing the omega’s legs from falling open. “Stop bein’ such a drama queen,” Kano huffs, rolling his eye. With the entire column of Johnny’s neck open to him, he’s practically begging to be bitten, and what kind of alpha would Kano be to deny him? “I’m gonna cut you free now, pretty boy, so you’d better be on your best behavior for daddy.” Reaching down, Kano grabs hold of the rope wound across the actor’s chest, yanking the smaller wolf up and slamming him onto his desk. Reaching to the side, Kano pulls his bowie knife from his desk, quickly slicing through the rope binding Johnny’s limbs together before leaning forward to sink his teeth into the younger man’s throat, worrying the omega's oversensitive scent glands between his teeth.

The show of dominance, as Kano leans over him, has Johnny breathless and twitching in his tight pants.  
"Best behaviour, yeah. Like there's much I can do when you're--" As Kano bites down against his throat, Johnny's body tenses up, his frame nearly sighing in relief as someone's finally giving it the attention it needs. "Oh, fuck..." The actor lets out this almost pathetic whimper as the Black Dragon laves his tongue against the sensitive gland on his throat. "H-Holy shit... And we don't do this...every time we have to fight why...?" He asks with a weak chuckle, gently tugging open his jacket open to expose the smooth, vast plates of muscle across his chest. As an actor (and an attractive one, at that), he tends to perform with little to no clothes on, resulting in him having to get nearly every damn inch of him waxed. Still, the sweat creeps across his skin, making him almost glitter in the late-afternoon sun that filters through the blinds.

“Are you always this bratty when you’re tryin’ to get someone to fuck you, Cage?” Kano growls, releasing the flesh between his teeth to give the actor a look. A dark imprint of his teeth stands out against the rest of Johnny’s flawless, unmarred skin, and the Australian decides that that won’t do at all. Large hands grip at the actor’s waist, tugging the smaller wolf against him as he drags Johnny over his desk. The brunet bucks in his grip, trying to grind back against the prominent bulge in the Australian’s pants as Kano leans down to nuzzle against his throat, teeth scraping over the thick tendon that rises beneath his skin. “I’m guessin’ this is your first heat then, huh?” his voice is low and gravelly, tone full of promise. “Well don’t you worry, sweetheart, daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

Johnny's pulse leaps as Kano draws his sharp teeth over the actor's throat.  
"I guess...? I mean, it's a fitting name for it, that's for sure." He gasps as the larger wolf leans over him, his own body desperately craving friction. At his final statement, Johnny can't supress the shiver that rattles down his spine. "You gonna make me call you that, too?" He laughs breathily, as if Kano's words and his body and his teeth on his neck aren't already making his mouth water. "Might take a little more -- hahh... -- heavy petting than that to get me on that level, wolfie."

The Australian would laugh if he didn’t think Johnny was probably telling the truth. The poor actor looks nearly as confused as he is turned on, and Kano feels like he has to explain it to some degree. At least so the brunet knows what he’s getting into. “Listen, sweetheart, I dunno who failed to tell you this, but you’re an omega, yeah?” He starts, rubbing up and down the younger man’s sides as he speaks, instincts pushing him to help soothe the smaller wolf. “And omegas go into heat when their mating cycle starts,” He has no idea why the actor doesn’t know about any of this, but at least he’s finding out now. “And once it starts, it’s gonna last for a little more than a hot minute, so you’d best prepare yourself for the best and longest sex of your life, pretty boy.” That might be the closest thing to asking for permission as Kano’s gonna get, and Johnny’s lucky the alpha still has a grip on his senses.

With a slight cock of his head, Johnny nods.  
"Yeah, okay..." Why didn't he know this? Why wasn't he told 'oh, yeah, by the way, at some point you're just gonna be super horny and that's when it's time to breed'? He just thought it was a bug that he caught not...this. Huffing out a breath, Johnny throws caution to the wind, gently touching the mark on his throat before leaning up to press a kiss to Kano's lips, quick and chaste. His usual smarm comes back in full force as the knowledge that he isn't dying of some horrible, Outworld disease sinks in. "As long as I'm not dying from this heat-thing and you're not planning to stick a knife in my back, I'll roll with it. Anyway, I'm *so* out of your league so you better savour this."

Apparently, Johnny must have thought he was dying because it’s almost instantaneous the way the actor’s usual cocky persona comes back in full force once Kano tells him his body just really wants a dick in him. “Fuckin’ insufferable little brat you are, Cage,” He sighs, protective alpha instincts sated at the sight of the tension slowly easing from the brunet’s frame, arousal and want seeping into his scent once more. Kano’s had his fair share of testy, pushy omegas but Johnny Cage is really gonna be the one to take the cake. “Gonna bring you down a few notches, yeah?” Kano twists his hips, grinding his straining erection against the actor’s ass at the same time he leans up to claim the omega’s lips in a proper kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth to probe and taste.

When Kano's tongue pushes past his lips, Johnny sits up a little to fully remove his jacket, his skin hot to the touch. The taste of his mouth is so earthy and rich, his tongue exploring every inch of the actor's mouth. With a slight nip to the tip of the larger wolf's long tongue, Johnny wraps his legs around Kano's hips, eagerly drawing him in as close as possible. He twists his hips, trying to gain a little more friction as he wraps his arms around the larger wolf's shoulders.  
"So...next time you're...in my neck of the woods, you're calling...by my place right?" Johnny mumbles against Kano's lips with a lazy smirk, gulping down air as he speaks.

The larger wolf huffs out a laugh, lust glinting in his eye once Johnny shrugs off his jacket, baring the expanse of his abdomen to the alpha. That awful tattoo of his own name in large letters across his chest… the vanity of this man is astounding, and Kano has the urge to cover the actor’s chest in dark marks to that the inked calligraphy is no longer visible. “That aint quite how this works, pretty boy.” He rumbles, moving one of his hands form Johnny’s waist to the crotch of his own pants, tugging impatiently at his belt as he works to free his cock. “’S’far as I’m concerned, this is a one-time thing,” As attractive as the suggestion is, Kano can’t let the brunet get to him. This is purely circumstantial. Besides, how does he know the pretty actor wont sell him out to Sonya? He shakes his head, reminding himself that he should be enjoying this. After all, this is Johnny Cage's first heat. 

As the Black Dragon unhooks his belt, Johnny props himself up on his elbows, quirking a brow.  
"One time thing? Sure, as if I haven't heard that one before." He chuckles breathlessly, spying how his cock is tenting his own pants, his cheeks flushing a brighter shade of pink. When Kano tugs out his cock, girthy and weeping, Johnny damn near gets to his knees to worship it, only staying on the desk by sheer willpower alone. "I -- uhh... -- hope you don't plan on sticking that in me without a little more foreplay. Need the build-up before we get to the climax and all." Johnny can't drag his eyes away from Kano's huge, girthy, knotted cock, his own temperature spiking, itching to touch his unlikely partner.

“Fuckin’ hell, do you ever shut up, Cage?” Kano grumbles, leaning down to kiss the brunet once more, if only to get him to stop talking. He ignores his cock for the time being in favour of raking his nails down the actor’s chest, feeling taut muscles tense under his touch. Johnny’s skin is soft and smooth, most likely from a combination of plastic surgery and an ungodly amount of creams and lotions. Despite the amount of chemicals this man probably rubs into his skin, it doesn’t tamper his natural scent. Omegas naturally smell very sweet, but god if Johnny doesn’t smell like the best chocolate in the world, scent rich and heady. A low groan rumbles up from the Australian’s chest as he peppers sloppy kisses down the column of the actor’s throat to bite at his chest, worrying dark bruises into his skin.

"You *had* to know who you were jumping into bed with. I talk for a living, in case you hadn't noticed." Kano drags his nails across Johnny's chest and, before Johnny makes a comment about damaging the ink, leans down to kiss him again. At the red lines appearing down at his chest, the actor arches his back and groans. God, he tastes so good. Maybe too good. He's never fucking tasted anything like this, all musky and masculine and... Jeez, it's just perfect the way he's not afraid to apply just that little bit of pain that cuts through the pleasure of having a man like him so close. When Kano groans and leaves these red-hot, open-mouthed kisses across his jaw and his neck and his chest, Johnny lays back, unable to bite back the moans that escape him. "Plus, I just learnt that my body does a...weird thing that I wasn't aware of. Aren't I allowed to be at least a little-- Oh, jeez, that's good..." At a bite an inch or so below his collarbones, the words die in Johnny's throat, leading off into wordless whines as he tries to buck up against Kano's bared cock.

Kano continues to scatter bite marks across the expanse of Johnny’s chest, loving the way his breaths come in short pants and how the actor struggles to get his words out. He tastes almost as good as he smells, salt, sweat, and lust as the Australian drags his tongue over the dips of his abdomen. “I gotta say I’m a little surprised you haven’t had your first heat yet, what with all the stories of you floatin’ around on Earthrealm,” The Black Dragon Leader can’t resist teasing the actor a little. “Woulda thought you’d be used to having your pretty ass stuffed with alpha cock, no?” His large hands drag down Johnny’s sides to grip at his waist, callused fingers rough against the soft tender skin of the actor’s hips, iliac crests poking against his skin. “Unless the rumours of you bein’ a playboy ain’t true?" 

"I'm just...a late-bloomer, is all." Johnny manages. "And I don't tend to let people know I...well, *swing this way*. Lot easier to be a Hollywood Casanova when chicks actually think you're...just into them." Why is he opening up to the Kano, of all people? "Gotta keep a tight lid on...behaviour like this." Kano grasps his hips as his tongue slakes across the flesh of Johnny's stomach, getting a taste for his skin. As the Black Dragon's mouth reaches further and further down, lips touching the waistband of his pants, Johnny's brows draw upwards, eyes sliding closed as he lays back, reaching up to curl his fingers around the other edge of the desk.

“Yeah, well, we ain’t all as lucky as you, Cage. Some of us don’t get to pick and choose.” Despite the gruffness to his tone, Kano isn’t really complaining. As the leader of a worldwide underground network of black markets, Kano’s had his fair share of men and women, omegas or betas. He’ll take what he can get, when he can get it, and that’s how he’s gonna have the actor moaning like a whore on his cock. There ain’t no strict code or front he needs to put up in the black market business or any of this Hollywood persona bullshit and that’s just the way he likes it. “But if you’ve never experienced a heat before, you’re in for a real treat.” Kano tugs roughly at Johnny’s pants, yanking them halfway down his thighs and freeing the actor’s own erection. 

As his cock is released, Johnny traps his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"H-Hey, I don't pick and choose. My manager drips them through like I'm a...fucking coffee filter." He rambles, trying to keep his mind off the pair of rough hands all over his hips and thighs. "But, yeah, I'm...looking forward to, y'know...whatever this is." He manages to look down, his cock slick with precome as Kano eyes him up. "If you're, I dunno, gonna...put your mouth on it, I wouldn't say no." He breathes, sitting up to stroke a hand through Kano's thick hair and marvel at the trail of marks left down his torso.

If Johnny wasn’t so helplessly adorable, Kano would seriously be considering just slitting his throat here and now to get him to be quiet. The way his ears perked up like a happy puppy tells Kano everything he needs to know about his sex life: he’s not used to being topped. The Australian’s lips curl into a sly smirk as he settles himself between the actor’s legs, dragging Johnny forwards so he can throw the man’s legs over his shoulders. “Think I’d rather get a taste of somethin’ else, love.” He purrs, canting the brunet’s hips up so he can unceremoniously drag his tongue over the omega’s entrance, encouraging Johnny’s body to start producing slick. Seeing as the younger man has probably never experienced something like this, the Black Dragon leader isn’t about to pass up such an opportunity. He grips the actor’s legs tightly, fingers leaving indents in the soft flesh of his thighs.

As Kano's tongue runs over his hole, Johnny's toes curl and his ankles shake, a desperate, drawn-out moan pulled from his throat. His biceps tense up, manicured fingernails digging into the hardwood of the desk.  
"Wh-What're you even-- Oh, my God... Fuck, that feels so good..." It's been a long while since someone ate him out like this. Not since he was in the drama academy. Damn, that was a good few years. In the present, Johnny wraps his legs around Kano's head, another spurt of precome dribbling from the crown of his cock. With all of his glands finally properly developed, his body's production of slick goes into overdrive for the very first time. "... Jeez, that feels...weird... What're you doing back there...?" He murmurs, breath erratic as he spies Kano working between his thighs.

A satisfied hum rumbles up from the Australian’s chest at the first taste of slick on his tongue. It’s hot, and thick, and rich, and fuckin’ hell it’s like eating honey straight from the pot. It tastes as sweet as Johnny smells, maybe even sweeter, and Kano can’t get enough, burying his face between the actor’s thighs to push his tongue into the man’s ass. He pushes in eagerly with his tongue, hungry for more of the sweet nectar that Johny’s body will naturally produce, not caring about how there’s so much of it it’s practically dripping down his chin. The larger wolf feels the actor’s legs tighten around his head, cock twitching as it practically drools, precome oozing in a steady stream down his cock. Kano’s own arousal throbs hotly, clear fluid dripping from the tip as he continues to eat the younger man out, obscene squelching noises filling the room. Kano can feel the affects of his rut pulling at him, nagging at the back of his mind. He does his best to shake them off for the time being, he’s more experienced than the little wolf spread out across his desk, he can indulge the omega for a while longer. 

Johnny tries to press back with his hips, hearing the wet sounds Kano's making as he licks his way into the actor's hot body.  
"Hooooooly shit, what even...?" He whines, shakily propping himself up on an elbow, eager to see the larger wolf going to town between his outstretched legs. As he peaks over, he wraps a hand around his leaking cock and starts pumping slowly, as not to hasten his own orgasm (even though he'll more than likely be coming first anyway). The sight of Kano digging into his ass is just too good and a pleased hum rises from Johnny's chest. As Kano probes his long, wet tongue into the actor's body, Johnny sits back again, lazily jerking himself off. "You're...sure as Hell making a meal out me, huh?" He sighs, feeling his cock spurt out a little more precome as it dribbles over his fingers.

“You taste so fuckin’ good, darlin’, there’s no way I’m not gonna have my fill of you before you’re full of me,” Kano hums, pulling back enough to press a sloppy kiss to the omega’s fluttering entrance. His large hands stroke up and down the actor’s thighs which shake and tremble as the Australian dips his head to stuff Johnny’s ass full of his tongue once more. His insides clench around the intruding muscle, another wave of slick pouring into Kano’s eager mouth as the omega shudders, hips twitching as he rocks his hips back against the Australian’s face. Kano would love to have the Hollywood star ride his face properly, but this will do for now. An Omega’s heat can last up to seven days, and he doubts the actor will be going any time soon if this is his first heat. A whorish moan tumbles from Johnny’s lips and it sends a jolt of lust straight to Kano’s groin, cock throbbing.

Johnny bites the inside of his cheek as Kano drills his tongue into him.  
"F-Fuck, Kano, you're... I'm...not gonna last long if you keep--" He bites off his words, bucking his hips and tightening his legs around Kano's head, shoving his head even deeper. He makes a point to loosen up a bit before he suffocates the larger wolf with his thighs. Sitting up a little, Johnny threads his fingers into Kano's hair, gently pulling him off and loving the way his entire jaw is just covered in translucent fluid. Panting heavily, Johnny runs his hands through Kano's thick hair, petting behind his ears lazily. "Can I, like...ride that tongue of yours?" He asks, dark, lust-hazed eyes pleading.

When the actor’s slender fingers thread through his hair to tug his head back, chin dripping with slick, to ask if he can sit on the Australian’s face, Kano can’t stop himself from letting out a snort of affectionate laughter. “You wanna sit on my face, darlin’?” At the shy, hesitant nod, Kano’s lips pull back into a broad grin as he gently pulls Johnny down from his desk, pulling him into his lap as he lays back against the floor. He encourages the actor to shuffle up over his face with a light smack against his ass, sliding his hands under the omega’s knees. “C’mon, love, don’t be shy,” Kano purrs, encouraging the omega to seat himself properly over the Australian’s face, tongue already circling teasingly around Johnny’s dripping hole, catching as much of the sweet slick as he can.

As he properly sits himself on Kano's face, Johnny trembles with pleasure, his tail brushing teasingly across Kano's broad chest. He curls his fingers into Kano's hair, softly playing with the tips of the Black Dragon's ears as he shudders, bucking his hips forward. Kano's tongue is so warm and wet and so, so good.  
"H-Hahh...!" Johnny's knees press flush against either side of Kano's head, trapping the larger wolf's head between the actor's strong thighs. He rakes his nails across the Black Dragon's scalp, feeling him bury his face between Johnny's cheeks. "That's...soooo good, Kano. Oh, my God..."

Kano hums, large hands groping at the ample flesh of the actor’s backside as he continues to fuck the younger man with his tongue, curling the muscle against his insides as he searches for the omega’s prostate. The Australian relishes in the jerky movements of Johnny’s hips as he hesitantly grinds down against the Black Dragon’s face, knees tightening around his head. The sounds that he makes, soft desperate moans and needy whimpers, are like music to Kano’s ears. The actor smells so good, scent a heady mixture of chocolate and sweet perfume.

Johnny's breaths come in these short gasps, feeling strong, rough hands manhandle his ass as Kano prods the soft tissue of his prostate with his tongue.  
"Mmnn...! Fuck, that's--" The actor yelps in response, one hand going to jerk off his painfully hard cock. Leaning back onto Kano's tongue and into his hands, Johnny breathes out curses, his slick coming thick and fast as the Black Dragon continues to pleasure him. "Y-Y-You're really enjoying that, huh?" He asks shakily, dark eyes rolling like fruit machines as Kano drags his tongue over his prostate again.

The Australian groans in agreement, sliding his hands up to the actor’s waist so he can grip at his hips, helping to guide his movements. Kano loves the way Johnny’s thighs tremble, releasing his hair in favour of wrapping his fingers around his cock, pumping his hand to the same rhythm of the alpha’s tongue. If he thought the omega was vocal before, his earlier quips and comments are nothing compared to him now; the way he gasps and moans and twists and bucks, rolling his hips in undulating waves like riding the Black Dragon’s face is his goddamn pleasure, has Kano’s neglected cock throbbing hotly, desperate for some friction.

Sucking at his bottom lip, Johnny sighs and pants and jerks his cock, puffing out his chest as he feels his first orgasm rushing up to grab him. His hand is a blur on his shaft, his pelvis tilted up to gain the most attention from Kano's talented tongue.  
"I'm not gonna...last, big boy..." He heaves as he feels all the muscles in his body tense up. "Gonna...come...!" With a few more pumps of his cock, Johnny's floating on air, come spurting from the head of his cock as he rides Kano's tongue through his orgasm. Johnny makes these adorable shuddering, moaning noises as he hunches over, still milking his cock even as hypersensitivity begins to set in.

It's a real shame that Kano can’t see the actor come undone as he comes, but the noises he makes certainly make up for it. His voice is airy and light as he pants and sighs, chest heaving. Johnny’s back arches, muscles flexing and body contorting as the omega angles his hips a certain way so that Kano’s tongue is consistently jabbing at his prostate. Even after the younger man spends, soft, choked off noises of pleasure spilling from his lips, he continues to work his cock, body shuddering from the overstimulation. Kano hums, pulling his tongue free with a lewd pop, shimmying a little underneath the spent actor so that he can pull the brunet down for a kiss, letting him taste his own slick on the Australian’s tongue.

As Kano claims his lips in a particularly sloppy kiss, Johnny moans into his mouth, tasting himself, thick and sweet, on the Black Dragon's tongue. He tastes so damn good, no wonder the thug was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. Johnny continues to lick into the larger wolf's mouth, still riding through the aftershocks of his orgasm with a few, conclusive pumps to his cock. When he has to part for air, the actor's tongue lolls about his mouth, face flushed with colour and pupils blown wide with want. His ears twitch as he presses his face against Kano's throat, burying his face to the Black Dragon's scent glands and taking in the strong, earthy scent of him.

Kano allows himself to be held against the floor as Johnny returns the kiss in kind, licking into his mouth like a kitten and moaning deeply at the sweet taste of himself in the Australian’s mouth. A light shiver runs down the omega’s spine as he finally pulls away for air, features twisted into a lewd, blissed out expression. “Heh… alright, sweetheart?” Kano coos, as Johnny nuzzles against the alpha’s neck, nudging the larger wolf’s scent glands with his nose and inhaling deeply. Kano chuckles, lifting a hand to stroke down actor’s back, holding him close. The Black Dragon feels somewhat pleasure drunk, eye hazy and half-lidded as he slowly licks his lips, hungry for more.

Johnny arches into the hand down his back, purring as he rubs his face against Kano's scent glands, pheromones rubbing off on the actor's skin.  
"Mmmn... Yeah, I just..." Trailing off, the smaller wolf licks and kisses at the sensitive spot of Kano's scent glands. His skin tastes like smoke, blood and gun metal now with the spicy tang of desire which is very evident as he laps at Kano's skin. His ears twitch forward and his tail wags excitedly as he continues to instinctively scent mark the Black Dragon onto him. People will be able to smell him on the actor's skin for a good, long while. He moves down a little, rubbing his forehead affectionately against Kano's broad chest, loving the feel of the thick, soft fur against his skin. After all, he has to show *some* appreciation after such a spectacular show. Johnny feels the Alpha's cock against his abdomen, moaning as he shifts his attention down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses as he moves. The thirteen-odd inches that lie, ready and waiting, between the larger wolf's legs is more than impressive to a young Johnny Cage. "You planning on shoving this...*thing* into me? Not like I'm *not into* guys with huge dicks but...I dunno if it's all gonna fit." Johnny chuckles breathlessly as he moves to lick at the swollen knot at the base, where the flesh is tender and slicked with precome. He reaches behind him, pushing a finger into his slicked entrance and marvelling at how easy the slide is as he continues to eagerly tongue at Kano's knotted cock, slowly fucking himself on his fingers.

“Oh, it will, darlin’, don’t you worry,” Kano assures, voice thick with lust as the actor positions himself between the Australian’s legs, licking tentatively at the flared base of his cock. The entire length of his shaft is a dark red, with a blunt pointed tip that oozes a steady stream of precum. A thick, pusling vein winds along the underside and the flesh twitches in response to the sensation of Johnny’s tongue, hot and wet as it slides over the sensitive bulge of his knot. “Fuck… that’s good…” Kano has to resist the urge to just grab Johnny’s head and shove his cock down his throat, instead he pulls himself into an upright seated position. “Up you get, love, I want you on your knees for this,” The Australian rises to his feet, sauntering over to a nearby chair where he makes himself comfortable, shoving his pants further down his thighs to spread his legs wide, beckoning the actor towards him. “Come to daddy, sweetheart~”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Johnny makes his way over, palming up Kano's thighs and peppering kisses about the muscled flesh.  
"You're really trying to make that name stick, huh?" The actor laughs slightly nervously as he stares up at the larger wolf's cock in intimidation. On his knees for Kano, Johnny slowly works at his cock, resting his cheek against the Black dragon's muscular thigh. Eyes dark with lust, the smaller wolf raises a hand to trace the throbbing vein on the underside.

Kano reaches between his legs to ruffle Johnny’s hair, scratching behind his ears and rubbing at his chin. “What’s wrong, pretty boy, thought you’d be into that kinda shit.” The Australian hums thoughtfully, curling his fingers around the actor’s skull and encouraging him to bring his mouth up to the alpha’s cock. “How many people do you gotta suck up to in Hollywood to get what’cha want, hm?” For all he’s heard of the younger, more boisterous man, he seems fairly tame when it comes to his sex life. “Thought Johnny Cage’d be more adventurous,” Maybe if he goes for the younger man’s ego he can get him to loosen up a little.

At the small amount of pampering he receives, Johnny tilts his head up and leans into it, small, appreciative noises leaving his throat.  
"I'm not saying I'm not, okay? It's just...this whole heat thing has been kind of a big deal?" The actor quirks a brow before taking the head of the Black Dragon's cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the crown as he stares up at Kano challengingly. He only manages to make it down about half of the organ before it reaches the back of his throat. After a minute or so, Johnny pulls off to curl his fingers around Kano's cock and jerk him off. "I had this one producer -- such a piece of garbage -- and he *insisted* I suck him off for a role. Like, do you know who you're talking to, douchebag?" Johnny rambles as he seems to forget about the larger wolf above him, if only for a moment.

The Australian blinks as Johnny rambles, his sweet scent souring slightly as the actor recalls the memory, slowly pumping his hand over the alpha’s cock. This won’t do at all, Kano decides, and he sighs deeply. “Alright, c’mere you fuckin’ drama queen.” He mutters, reaching down to grab Johnny underneath his armpits, hoisting the omega into his lap. Once he’s positioned the younger man the way he wants, Kano leans forward, pressing a kiss to the actor’s jaw before he trails a series of hot kisses down the column of his throat. “Don’t even fuckin’ think about another man while you’re with me, Cage, got it?” He growls, grinding up against the omega’s backside at the same time he bites into his shoulder, feeling his scent glands under his teeth. Rough hands slide down Johnny’s sides to rest at his hips, gripping the flesh hard enough to leave bruises as Kano continues his assault on the younger man’s neck. “You’re mine, and you’d do best to remember that, sweetheart.”

As Kano hauls Johnny into his lap, he yelps, feeling the larger wolf grab at his hips and sink his teeth into his neck.  
"Y-Yeah..." He breathes, threading his fingers into Kano's short mane of hair. The actor grinds his hips down, feeling the heat of the Black Dragon's cock against his entrance.

“You’re insufferable, y’know that?” Kano huffs, even as he continues to bite and suck at the actor’s neck, scattering a mixture of purplish-blue bite-marks and bruises across his upper chest. Their scents are starting to mix together which draws a pleased groan from the Australian’s throat, ears flicking forwards. “But you sure do look pretty in purple, so I suppose I can forgive you.” Johnny can feel more than he can see the alpha’s grin as Kano trails a series of bites down his sternum, dragging his tongue over the sweat-slick flesh. His scent has begun to sweeten once more, rich chocolate and nutmeg mixing with earthy pine.

"I try my best." The actor chuckles breathlessly, a shiver tumbling down his spine as Kano licks at the dark marks left across his chest, neck and shoulders. He rolls his hips against the Black Dragon's, biting his lip as he rakes his fingertips across Kano's back, fingers hooking onto the curves of his shoulder blades. The scent that fills the room is heady and thick and Johnny finds himself grazing his lips against the crook of Kano's neck, groaning quietly as he feels the larger wolf's fingers dig into the points of his pelvis. "Still...you can't seem to keep your hands off me..." He sighs, a small, affectionate smile spreading across his cheeks

“Hard not to when you smell so fuckin’ good,” Kano grinds his cock against Johnny’s slick and loosened entrance, hissing in response to the friction. If Johnny’s never had an alpha’s cock before, it’s practically like taking a virgin, even if the actor has most likely romped around with other men in the past. “And I don’t hear you complainin’, sweetheart,” He purrs, raising his head to kiss the younger man, reaching up to tangle a hand in his perfectly styled hair, tugging roughly as he smashes their mouths together. This kiss is well and truly Kano, all tongue and teeth and aggressive possessiveness.

Johnny returns the kiss as much as he can, allowing Kano free reign of his mouth as he feels the incessant heat of the cock against his hole, dripping with slick, as he feels the larger wolf rut against him. The sweet whines that leave his throat only spur Kano on as he feels the Black Dragon draw his nails across his scalp. He winds his arms around the Alpha's muscular torso to grip at his shoulder blades, tentatively caressing the larger wolf's tongue with his own. Johnny grinds down against Kano's cock, his own shaft rutting against the Alpha's muscular stomach as it leaks.

“Mm… good boy…” The Australian praises, pulling back enough to murmur against his lips. Manicured nails rake lightly over his shoulder blades and Kano hums, loosening his grip on the omega’s hair to thread his fingers through the downy locks, scratching behind his ears. “Think you’re ready for me to fill you up, sweetheart?” He asks, rubbing slow circles into Johnny’s hip with the pad of his thumb, shifting his grip on the younger man’s hip. “Or did you want me to put your pretty mouth back to good use, hm?” He pulls away slightly to trace the actor’s swollen, kiss-bitten lips with his tongue, gaze dark and full of want.

Johnny leans back in to claim his lips, cautiously trailing the tip of his tongue over Kano's mouth before light biting at his lips.  
"I'd say I'm a lot more talented with my mouth. It's also the best option if you're trying to shut me up." Johnny chuckles breathily, moving to place kisses down Kano's throat, stopping to breathe in his scent. It's slightly different now; there's a kind of sweetness amongst the scents, syrupy sweet. Bringing his hands into play, the actor kneads at Kano's huge pectorals, feeling the muscles react beneath the skin as Johnny flicks his nipples playfully with his thumbs before following through with his tongue.

Kano chuckles darkly, reaching up to scratch under Johnny’s chin. “Mmm… I’d love to have you sat on my knot and screamin’ my name, darlin’, but I won’t say no to havin’ your pretty lips stretched around my cock.” The Australian trails his hands down the actor’s sides, scraping lightly with his nails. He repeats the action, bringing his hands up to scratch down the center of his chest and over his nipples, mirroring the omega’s earlier gesture. “You’re such a pretty thing, aren’t’cha?” He croons, continuing his path downwards. Johnny has supple hips and a pretty ass, and Kano can’t resist giving them a teasing squeeze as he runs his hands over the actor’s thighs, a low purr rumbling up from his chest. “Such a pretty boy for daddy, hm?”

Lowering himself to his knees, Johnny bites and kisses his way up the inside of Kano's thighs, eventually finding his plush lips at the swollen knot.  
"I'd sure hate to disapoint." Johnny sighs, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Kano's weeping cock. He tries to take the crown into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and staring up at the Black Dragon with his fixing gaze.

With those doe-brown eyes staring up at him, Kano lets out an appreciative hum, watching as the actor does his best to take the head of his cock into his mouth. “There you go, sweetheart,” He reaches down to cup Johnny’s cheek, tracing his stretched lips with his thumb. “But you can do better than that,” he slides his hand around the back of the omega’s head, slowly pulling him closer and forcing more of his cock down his throat. “Mmm… fuck…” The inside of his mouth is hot and wet, the muscles fluttering around his length as the brunet does his best to keep his jaw relaxed.

As he stretches his jaw wider, Johnny feels his lips touch the flare of Kano's knot, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Unable to pull off, the actor takes the cock into his throat, bracing his hands on either of the Alpha's thighs. He adores the way Kano lavishes attention upon him like a puppy, in need of attention. When he tries to pull back a little for air, he finds the larger wolf's fingers laced into the soft locks of his hair. He pulls his hand down to press at his crotch, groaning headily around the cock in his mouth.

“There’s a good boy,” Kano hums, petting Johnny’s head and scratching at his ears. The actor eats it right up, tail wagging like a happy puppy as he groans around the Australian’s cock. “Mmm… you look gorgeous with that pretty mouth o’ yours stuffed full of cock, sweetheart,” He purrs, reaching down with his other hand to trail the tips of his finger down the column of Johnny’s throat, tracing the outline of his cock and taking in the way it fills his esophagus. “But I wanna see you put it to work,” His hand curls around the base of the actor’s neck, not enough to choke, but enough to make his words clear.

Johnny Cage knows, *for a fact*, that he looks damn pretty with a cock stuffed in his mouth. That and he's done it enough to be good at it. His tail brushes excitedly across the floor as he tastes the tell-tale flavour of precome on his tongue. Johnny's body practically throbs with need as he stares up into Kano's eye, drawing his tongue under the head of the Alpha's cock and teasingly dragging his teeth along the shaft. A moan leaves him as he grabs his erect cock and gives himself a few mercifully quick strokes before going back to town on Kano's dick. Slowly, a pool of the Omega's slick is pooling between his legs, his body so prepared to be taken by an Alpha.

The actor obviously knows what he’s doing, from the teasing, twisting movements of his tongue to the fluttering of his lashes. The way he relaxes his throat when he bobs his head, like he’s done it a million times before—and maybe he has, draws a low sound from the Australian’s throat. “Fuck, yeah, that’s good, just like that sweetheart,” Kano’s voice has gone gravelly, tone halfway between a groan and a growl as he rocks his hips, fucking Johnny’s mouth. “Let me see those pretty eyes, yeah?” Kano drags his hand back up Johnny’s throat to cup at his chin, wiping away the mixture of saliva and precum that’s dripping from the corners of his mouth with his thumb.

Johnny relishes in the attention, a purr leaving his throat as Kano pets his head and face. He lets Kano rock his hips against his face, strong fingers in his gelled hair. Johnny arches his back as he strokes at his cock, spreading his thighs a little to push a couple of fingers into his hole. He moans like a slut around Kano's thick cock, dark eyes inching up the Alpha's muscular form as he tightens his throat around the prick in his mouth.

“Dirty boy…” Kano murmurs, tone teasing and voice thick with desire. The actor looks too good like this, stretching himself open on his fingers at the same time he works his mouth on the Australian’s thick cock. His back arches in a graceful curve, thighs spreading to help balance his weight. His tongue traces lazy patterns over the head of his cock and the alpha hisses, hips jolting forward, chasing the sensation. “Fuck, darlin’, that’s perfect,” Kano’s grip on Johnny’s jaw tightens, and he doubles over, panting harshly. “Such a good boy for daddy, aren’t’cha, Cage?” The larger wolf inhales sharply, arousal pooling in his stomach, hot and heavy. “Oh fuck… gonna… gonna come soon, princess…”

At the sound of the Alpha's incoming climax, Johnny diligently laps at Kano's thick cock, working himself to completion as he stretches himself open, needy whines rising in his throat. *Claim me, daddy... Fuck yes, mark me...* Johnny sucks even harder as he reaches up to curl his fingers, covered in his own precome, around Kano's tight, heavy balls, kneading them eagerly. The actor allows his eyes to flutter shut as he turns to his instincts to work Kano to climax.

Kano’s orgasm is fast approaching, and the only thing Johnny gets as a warning is a low, choked off groan and a throb of flesh before the Australian is scrambling for the nape of his neck, tugging the actor towards him as he spills down his throat. “Ngh… fuck, fuck…!” The alpha’s hips twitch as he subconsciously bucks against the younger man’s mouth, knot swelling as he shoots load after load of come down Johnny’s throat. “Mm… yeah, good boy, just like that, make sure you swallow every drop, princess,” Kano’s gaze is lustful and dark as he watches the actor struggle to comply, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

Johnny feels Kano spill into his mouth and down his throat, hearing the sweet groans that rumble through his chest. The feeling of the Black Dragon shallowly fucking his mouth has Johnny spending over his fingers, come spurting over his splayed thighs as he eagerly drinks down Kano's thick series of loads. The actor moans wantonly and moves his hand to jerk himself off as he rides through the aftershocks of his own orgasm, gazing up at Kano through lidded, lust-hazed eyes. When he feels the Alpha finish, Johnny lets his cock fall from his mouth, a stray shot arcing across his cheekbone as he huffs out a breathless chuckle.

Because of the rut Johnny’s omega pheromones are inducting, Kano’s cock is as hard and eager as ever, tip flushed a bright red and slick with saliva as it bobs between his legs. The Australian ignores it in favor of wiping his thumb across the actor’s high cheekbone, collecting the stray come and holding the digit up to Johnny’s lips for him to suck clean. Obediently, he does, and Kano grins, scratching behind the omega’s ears with his free hand. “Mm… Good boy.”

At the attention, Johnny purrs and leans against Kano's hand, resting his cheek on the Black Dragon's thigh. Three of his fingers are still stuffed into his hole, slick dripping to the floor after it runs down his wrist. He only pushes them in deeper, biting his lip as he gazes up at Kano pleadingly. The actor twists his fingers against his insides, brows knitting together as he arches his back. Johnny's awakened instincts demand attention over his sense as his other hand rubs at his overly sensitive cock.  
"Hahh... Please, *daddy*..."

The Australian continues to scratch at Johnny’s ears, threading his fingers through his normally perfectly jelled hair, strands low loosened from sweat. “Please, *what*, sweetheart? Tell daddy what you want,” God the actor looks so good like this, features twisted in pleasure as he tugs wantonly at his cock, body twisting as he does his best to fuck himself on his fingers, body screaming to be taken, filled, and knotted.

Even as Johnny jerks at his cock, he huffs out a chuckle.  
"D-Don't make me say it again... *Mmmnn*...!" He leans back on his fingers, caught between the two pleasures of his over-stimulated body. "Please, just... I-I dunno! But don't just stand and stare! I'm-- Holy *fuuuuck, yes*..." His fingertips crook against his prostate, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kano chuckles as he grips the omega’s chin, tilting his head up. His sweet brown eyes are cloudy and unfocused, lips slightly parted as he draws in short, desperate breaths. He’s trembling from head to toe, skin flushed with heat, cock still hard and aching and God, he really is hopeless, isn’t he? “Alright, princess, c’mere,” The Australian pats at his thigh, spreading his legs a little wider and encouraging the actor to climb into his lap. “Let’s get you filled up nice and proper, hm?”

Johnny lets his fingers loose, dripping with slick. He stands to his full height, licking his fingers clean as he keeps tugging at his cock, toe to toe with the Black Dragon.  
"Yeah, fill me up good..." He leans in to get another lungful of the Alpha's heady scent. It makes his hormones run rampant in him. Johnny leans in to press his lips to Kano's scent glands, adoring the savoury taste of the flesh there.

"Got a first-class seat for you, right here, darlin’,” The Australian teases, winding an arm around Johnny’s waist and pulling him into his lap, positioning the younger man so that he’s knelt over his cock, legs splayed wide over his thighs. Kano settles his hands on the actor’s waist, lining up with the omega’s dripping entrance and pulling him down at the same time he cants his hips up, filling him with the entire length of his cock with a single roll of his hips. “Mmnn… fuck… god, you’re tight…!” Johnny’s insides are hot, tight, and wet, and fucking Christ does he feel fantastic. Kano nuzzles against the actor’s neck, beard scratching against his skin as the larger wolf scents him, inhaling the saccharine smell of chocolate, nutmeg, and a touch of pine.

As Kano's cock fills him to the brim, Johnny gasps and scratches his manicured nails down the Black Dragon's shoulder blades.  
"K-Kano, fuck!" He chokes out as he feels the delicious stretch of his slick insides around the Alpha's thick, pulsing cock. He's in shock for a moment as the larger wolf leans in to scent him. The actor's body feels so full and drawn tight as a bow string, especially as he instinctively rolls his hips. "Fuck... More, please, God, yeahhh..." He breathes, fingers lacing into Kano's thick mane of hair. Johnny's body feels so perfect, wrapped around the Alpha's cock like this, being manhandled as the larger wolf continues to get lost in his scent.


End file.
